


Forward. Positive. Embrace the day.

by JustyAly



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly





	Forward. Positive. Embrace the day.




End file.
